Bædeheimr, egy új kezdet
by SarkanyFanLillia12
Summary: Rájöttek. A titok kitudódott. Asgard királya már meghalt, helyébe Loki lépett álcában. Nagy harc következett, amit Ő vesztett el, de elmenekült. Útja egy elhagyatott, bár felettébb szép tájra vezetett. Egy rég elfeledett királyság, omladozó kastélyának falai közé. A trónteremben azonban olyat él át, amire a legkevésbé számított volna…


- Hm, micsoda hely lehetett ez régen. – Loki a falakon lévő fenséges látványt nyújtó szövetek és rajzokat fürkészte, ahogy haladt a széles folyosón. Este volt ugyan, de a hold fényesen ragyogott az égen és a hatalmas üveg ablakok, hol már csak azok helye, akadálytalanul engedte beszűrődni az ezüstös fénycsóvákat, már-már tökéletes látás viszonyt teremtve. A falakon temérdek lyuk ékeskedett. Mintha harc folyt volna itt és kiirtotta volna az egész várnépet. A békés csöndet ekkor enyhe földrengés zaja szakította meg. A zöld ruhás férfi a hang irányába kapta fejét és egy kicsit hátra hőkölt, mikor nem sokkal előtte két hatalmas kő gólem jelent meg. Felé kezdtek rohanni, támadásra készen. Egyiküknek sikerült is elcsapnia Lokit, mire ő hátrébb repült pár métert. De gyorsan feltápászkodott és egy párkány felé kezdett rohanni, a gólemek követték, ám mikor elkapták volna átestek rajta és lezuhantak a mélybe. A mágus pedig előbújt egy oszlop mögül és kezével varázsmozdulatot végzett, mire a szélen álló mása eltűnt.

- Vissza az anyaföldbe, kőbunkók! – nézett le a szirtről - Mit őriztetek, ha? – motyogta magában. Elindult előre.

Lassan a trónterembe ért és különös érzése támadt, mire elmosolyodott. De a mosoly rögtön lehervadt arcáról, mikor sírást hallott. Egy gyermek sírását. A terem végén egy hatalmas vörös szőnyeggel borított lépcsősor vezetett felfelé. A két trón kopottan díszelgett a törmelékek közt. Kíváncsian elindult a lépcsőn, a hang irányába. Mikor elérte a felső szintet egy sötét lepelbe bugyolált babát vett észre egy szikla tetején. Bőszen sírt, üvöltött. Felkuncogott, ahogy meglátta.  
>- Téged is magadra hagytak, mi? – kérdezte a gyermektől gúnyosan, mire ő visszavett hangerejéből, majd halkan szipogni kezdett. Loki arca elkomorult, elgondolkozott, és a földet kezdte bámulni.<br>– Engem megmentett valaki, de a vége csak szenvedés és pusztulás lett. – tekintetét visszahelyezte a csöppségre, aki érdeklődve figyelte az idegent.  
>– De én nem hagyom, hogy valaki téged is megrontson. – elővette tőrét és a magasba emelte. Lecsapni készült.<br>Jó pár percig csak állt, majd megadóan felnyögött. Nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy megöljön egy ártatlan gyermeket. Hátat fordított neki és továbbállt. Ahogy eltávolodott tőle, a csecsemő ismét üvölteni kezdett. Ám mielőtt elérte volna a harmadik lépcsőfokot morajlást halott. Visszafordult és a hang oka után kutatott szemével. Felkapta fejét, a plafonról lelógó kődíszek egyikének megrepedt az illesztése, ha leszakad, egyenesen a porontyra hull, és így minduntalan sírása alább hagyna. Még egy reccsenés, az építmény megindult. Ám Loki is. Gondolkodás nélkül a pólyás felé kezdett rohanni. Felkapta, felnézett a feléjük tartó veszélyforrásra. A kődarab porrá zúzta az alatta álló két széket és a többi plafonmaradványt. Csönd ereszkedett a teremre. Szerencsére ők ketten nem voltak alatta. A férfi még időben elugrott a lezuhanó törmelék elől. Oldaláról lassan felült és döbbenten előre tekintett. Ő maga sem értette miért tette ezt. Kezében a babát szorongatta, óvatosan maga elé emelte, hogy lássa nem esett-e valami baja, jobb kezével a fejét tartotta a ballal pedig a testét. A gyermek értetlen tekintettel vizslatta az illetőt majd szélesen elmosolyodott, apró kezeivel pedig a fekete hajú ember arca után kapkodott, miközben hangosan gügyögött. Loki szórakozottan elnevette magát, ahogy a gyermek arcára nézett.  
>- Szia… - nyögte ki végül a nevetése közepette. A poronty még mindig édesen mosolygott rá.<p>

Most tudta csak igazán szemügyre venni. Bőre sápadt volt, világosszürke, haja azonban vörös, erőteljes mélyvörös. Szeme pedig… ó, szeme akár a tökéletesre csiszolt gyémánt, amik az ezüstös fényben vakítóan ragyogtak. Volt benne valami igéző, valami megnyugtató, valami varázslatos. Lokit olyan érzés lengdte, amilyen még sosem. Melegség öntötte el a szívét, nyugodtság járta át a testét, és nem tudott másra gondolni vagy nézni, mint a parányi csecsemőre, akiről ez idő alatt megállapította, hogy kislány. Érezte rajta hogy különleges, de perpillanat nem ez érdekelte, csak az hogy a kicsi jól van. Nem tudta miért, vagy mit érez pontosan, csak az tudta, hogy jó érzés. Semmihez sem fogható.

Mellkasához húzta a lánykát és felállt. Körbe tekintett, épp hajnalodott. A nap sárga sugarai lassan, de biztosam maguk alá gyűrték a hold szűrkés fényeit. A termet is jobban be lehetett látni. Ugyan a falak aranyszínűek voltak, látszott rajtuk hogy már megviseltek és rég elvesztették eredeti ragyogásukat. A díszes posztók, amik a mennyezetről és falakról lógtak le, illetve a földön terültek el, szakadtak voltak és kifakultak. Mindenfele szikladarabok, a plafon is jó pár helyen beomlott, a falak meg még inkább, egyik oldalt egyáltalán nem is volt fal csak egy hatalmas tátongó lyuk. A mágus még egy pillantást vetett a gyermekre és azon gondolkodott vajon hogyan szólítsa.

- Elég lepusztult ez a hely, nem gondolod? Mit szólnál, ha tovább állnánk, kicsi Carin[1]?  
>- a kislány hevesen mosolygott, kacagott. – Ezt igennek veszem. – mosolyodott el, majd elindult kifelé a várból.<p>

[1] ejtsd: Kárín/Kárin


End file.
